


Black Wedding

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Emperor Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angry Kylo Ren, Angry Poe Dameron, Angst, Bad Guys Win AU, Emperor Kylo Ren, Emperor Poe Dameron, Forced Marriage, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, NO rape, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the ascension of Kylo Ren as Emperor of the galaxy, Poe Dameron struggles to get used to his new life.





	Black Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forced marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t know what I should warn for, but this is a delicate topic and might be triggering. Fair warning. I don’t know what to classify it as, but I hope I handled it...well. Title from the Blutengel song of the same name.

  
Ren didn’t even touch him.  
  
The now-Emperor of the galaxy had taken him to the rooms of the palace after the wedding (which was mostly an exchange of vows, no kissing, nothing like that. Poe supposed he should be grateful, but in a way it also hurt), but hadn’t touched him. Poe didn’t know what exactly he expected, but it definitely wasn’t something like this. The way that Ren looked at him — it was almost like he yearned to touch Poe, but was purposefully holding himself back. Poe supposed that he should be grateful, in the end. For all his eyes lingered on the bronzed expense of Poe’s throat, he made no move to touch Poe. Not even a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t so much as touch Poe.   
  
Poe couldn’t help but feel grateful and irritated all at the same time. After all, he was willing to give all he had for the sake of the Resistance, and Ren wasn’t even giving him that.  
  
Ren turned to look at him. “It’ll be more satisfying when you’re willing,” he said. “When you’re coming apart under my fingers.”  
  
“You weren’t really concerned about me being willing when you forced yourself into my head.”  
  
Ren looked away. Then, “I didn’t enjoy it.”  
  
“But you did it anyway.”  
  
“Under Snoke’s orders.”  
  
“You don’t even know what you did to me. I...I blamed myself, I hated myself for not being stronger. Not being Force Sensitive so I could fight back! And that doesn’t even cover what you did to your mother — ”  
  
“She abused you and yet you defend her,” Kylo said. “Yes, I know what she did. How she slapped and tased you. I know she hated me, thought of me as a monster, and yet you defend that blooming narcissist with all you have. You are a martyr for her, for the Resistance. I don’t understand you.”  
  
“Get out of my head.”  
  
“She treats you like less than garbage, and yet you would die for her.”  
  
Poe could not deny that. At least he would, for the Resistance.  
  
Kylo continued. “I should have taken you with me. It would have been better than you being treated like nothing in the Resistance. All while you martyr yourself for them.”  
  
Even the very thought made Poe shiver.  
  
“Better someone who loves you still than a group of people who think little of you.”  
  
Poe swallowed. Of all the things to hear from Emperor Ren, it wasn’t this.   
  
It should have been everything he wanted to hear. It wasn’t.  
  
“I need a minute,” he said.   
  
“Take your time.” Ren sounded tired. He sounded almost alone.  
  
Poe would have pitied him if not for everything he did.  
  
It was in his separate room that one of the cloaked figures — one of the handmaidens that had tidied him up for the wedding — spoke. “My Lord...”  
  
“Call me Poe. I’m not really a lord.”   
  
The handmaiden — who looked no older than Rey — nodded. “Are you well?”  
  
“Fine. It’s been a messed up day.”  
  
The handmaiden walked towards him. “You’re kinder than the other one,” she said. “He’s...frightening.”  
  
Even thinking of Ben becoming like that hurt. What had happened to Ben Solo? Ben wasn’t perfect, but he wasn’t cruel. This...  
  
“I won’t let him hurt anyone.” If he could do that, Poe thought, it would be more than worth it.  
  
The handmaiden smiled weakly. “I hope you’re right, Poe.”


End file.
